The present invention relates to any easy open device for various containers such as pressure vessels, tanks, hot water heaters and the like.
Many closure and opening devices for containers are known. Many aluminum carbonated beverage cans, for example, have indented, pull top openings or tabs. Some containers are opened by twisting off a cap. Others are opened by tearing off an adhesive foil pull tab. Others are opened by tearing a plastic strip from around the neck of the container.
There has been a need for an easy open device for containers, in particular for carbonated pressurized containers, where the opening of the container action is accomplished in one motion, and where there are no extra "pieces" of the opening device which must either be thrown away or which must be inserted, even though dirty, into the container during consumption. In addition, an easy open device which is sanitary and which is particularly adaptable to a thermoplastic container, or at least a thermoplastic top or lid, is needed.